monstertruckfandomcom-20200215-history
New Orleans 2004
New Orleans 2004 was a Monster Jam event held on January 24, 2004 at the Superdome in New Orleans, Louisiana. The big story would be Dennis Anderson returning after he sustained a head injury in New Orleans the previous year. Field of Trucks Blue Thunder- George Balhan Bulldozer- Rob Knell Cyborg- Jack Koberna Devastator- Mark Schroeder Grave Digger- Dennis Anderson King Krunch- David Smith Maximum Destruction- Neil Elliott Monster Mutt- Bobby Z Predator- Allen Pezo Prowler- Larry Jarzel Reptoid- Jim Jack Tuff E'Nuff- Brian Christensen Round 1 Racing Grave Digger vs. Tuff E'Nuff Problems for Tuff E'Nuff give Dennis a bye run into round 2. Prowler vs. Devastator Stock Chevy vs. Custom Chevy, and in a very close race Prowler would be able to stay low and advance. Predator vs. Maximum Destruction Plaguing continues this time biting Max D as Pezo will glide into round 2. Cyborg vs. King Krunch The oddly two wheel drive truck would be no match for the far superior skill of King Krunch. Smith blazes into the second round. Reptoid vs. Bulldozer Bulldozer seemingly underpowered as Jim Jack gets a massive win in the first round. Monster Mutt vs. Blue Thunder The future mohawk master used the Ford powerplant to put the Mutt in the pound as Bobby had problems negotiating the track. Round 2 Racing Grave Digger vs. Prowler Larry Jaruzel hung in, but Anderson simply looked unbeatable in Digger and heads into the semis for the third straight time. Predator vs. King Krunch Both trucks were even, but a bad bite for King Krunch sent David Smith on his lid in the first turn giving the win to Predator. Reptoid vs. Blue Thunder A bad turn for Reptoid was all Balhan needed to send Reptoid back to the stone age as Balhan will be in the semis once again. Semi Finals Grave Digger vs. Prowler (FL) Rematch of the previous round, this time Anderson would blow the doors and declaw Prowler to head into the finals. Predator vs. Blue Thunder Second of the Big Cats come to the line, both remained even but a slight bobble for Pezo threw him off as Balhan for the second time will be in the finals. Finals Grave Digger vs. Blue Thunder Anderson schooled Balhan at the line, in the final turn Dennis made a mistake but as did Balhan, Anderson able to recover quicker and would win his third straight racing win. Freestyle Tuff E'Nuff Brian Christensen opened up freestyle with some big sky wheelies and would hit the center bus, but slow momentum would cripple his run. Score- 4+3+5= 12 Cyborg As expected, the two wheel drive plagued him and he ended up stuck on the bus. Score- 2+1+2= 05 Prowler A surprisingly laid back run from Prowler, a busted tire off the cars will end the run early. Score- 4+3+5= 12 Bulldozer Rob losing a horn on the first jump, but would continue on with big air over the racing lanes to fill the run for the Bull. Score- 5+7+6= 18 Monster Mutt Bobby Z's first televised run in the Mutt started off with a slap wheelie followed by walking over the cars, then onto the hill and valley jump, landing on the valley kicking the truck up but landing on all fours. Another massive sky wheelie followed by two big slap wheelies would finish a tremendous run from the Mutt. Score- 9+10+8= 27 Reptoid A solid run full of sky wheelies and using the smoke to his advantage, but the run not on par with Monster Mutt's. Score- 7+5+5= 17 Predator Pezo started off strong with a horsepower filled slap wheelie and a massive leap over the dirt hill, he would repeat both and finish with a hit over the bus to close an impressive run. Score- 6+8+7= 21 King Krunch A half body missing King Krunch hit the track, which started slow before a big leap clearing the dirt hill to get the crowd going and then spin into a fast set of cyclones to close the run. Score- 8+6+7= 21 Devastator Schroeder wanting to back up a big run in Atlanta came out solid but a bit less strong, save for a solid slap wheelie and a couple saves over the bus. Score- 7+6+5= 18 Blue Thunder Balhan started with some good air over the cars, and launched it over the racing stacks but was not on par with runs from Predator or King Krunch in terms of variety. Score- 6+6+7= 19 Maximum Destruction Elliott by all accounts should've been seething. An early roll in Tampa followed by breakage in racing killed the momentum he was carrying, and he came out for vengeance. With big air over the racing lanes to start and massive air over the dirt hill, then backsiding the hill. A wicked turn would send Max D on two wheels but Elliott would save it, then a big leap would shed the hood off. Once more in the same spot the truck hiked up and rolled over this time at the end of the clock. Score- 9+10+9= 28 Grave Digger On the flip side, Anderson was on house money. Sweeping Tampa and winning racing Anderson looked dominant. He started off strong taking on the bus stack, then massive air over the racing lane, and a wicked pogo over the bus. Another big leap over the dirt hill and cyclones to finish the run where he would lose the right rear tire, which actually caught fire inside. Score- 10+10+10= 30 Category:Events Category:2004 events